


Blurt

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self-Outting, Bisexual Character, Couple Tries to Start a Relationship with an Oblivious Third, Developing Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old-Style Hurt/Comfort-Brings-Them-Together Trope, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jake's broken leg brings up more than concerned feelings for Kevin and Ray.  But are they ready to bring a third party into the relationship?





	Blurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



“It’s only a broken leg, Captain, I’ll be fine in a couple of weeks.” Jake, who had been spending the last four hours staring at the ceiling, let out a little sigh of relief as he was settled more solidly upon his pillow. His white cast taunted him, hovering before his face in a sling.

“Of course,” said Holt, his voice all bland kindness as he tried to rearrange his limbs without hurting Jake. His fingers lingered a moment too long as he fluffed up on the pillow boosting Jake's head; Jake raised an eyebrow but didn’t make a remark. “I’m terribly sorry that that pothole jumped up to bite you.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jake said. “Potholes have a way of trying to eat me. They haven’t liked me since I was six. I had to run away from the Cookie Monster because Peter Pan wanted to eat me. ”

Raymond raised his eyebrow. “My. The level of painkillers you’re consuming must be astronomically high.”

“Totally,” Jake grinned. He was looking beyond Ray’s shoulder, which was rather creepy.

Holt stood up heavily. “Fascinating. You’ll have to tell me the story tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to come back tomorrow,” Jake said. "You have a lot of cases back at the precinct that need you."

“I will, case backlog or not,” Holt promised. “You do need someone to look out for you now that you're incapacitated.”

“You mean look out for my super swift karate moves!” Jake tried to kick his other leg and whined. “Ow.”

“Hmmm. In absence of further assistance, I’m afraid Kevin and I shall have to help you. Unless you’d rather tell your mother you jarred your leg while falling into a manhole….”

“Heh manhole,” Jake giggled. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m wayyy into manholes.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “….Peralta, you’re probably going to regret telling me this in the morning.”

“Nah. You can keep a secret, right?” he pouted, trying to emphasize his wish that said secret would remain so.

“Of course. Who would I tell?”

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

“Well, Peralta appears to be one of us.”

Kevin looked up from his copy of The Golden Notebook and stared. “You make him sound like he’s an alien.”

“I’m sorry Kevin, but I’m excited to have an ally. I am positively…giddy.” His expression didn’t change at all. 

“My. You are giddy.” Kevin rested the book upon his chest. “Would you like to explain to me _why_ you’re so terribly giddy?”

“No particular reason. Only that it’s nice to have someone who understands the struggle of being a person who’s attracted to another person of the same sex who happens to be in the force as well.”

“Ahah. And yet you still won’t let me invite Helen Clegg to Sunday brunch.”

Ray said, “That’s because Helen insisted that ‘embiggens’ is a word during our last Scrabble tournament. I don’t care what the Simpsons say, that isn’t a word.”

“I remember our conversation, and while I do agree, I think calling her a foul demon was a bit harsh.”

“Beside the point, and back to Peralta.”

“Yes, well - I think there might be something else afoot. Something more…attraction-based. Have you been having feelings for Jake.”

Raymond’s expression didn’t change. “He is…occasionally somewhat attractive.”

“Ahah!”

“Mm hmm. He’s a nice gentleman. We have a few things in common, though not as many as I have with you.”

“And I suppose your interest in helping him has nothing to do with the tightness of his buttocks?”

“No matter how tight they get,” said Ray with some intensity, “I will make your buttocks a priority of mine as well.”

“You’re such a romantic,” sighed Kevin, and he turned out the bedroom lights.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

Holt did come back the next day of course; with Kevin in tow. 

“Captain, do you remember me saying anything weird last night?” Jake worried. His memories were sort of fuzzy, but he couldn’t say exactly why he was nervous about what had happened, because he was pretty sure he hadn’t embarrassed himself. Had he? He needed to know.

“Nothing stranger than you usually say,” Holt replied, as Kevin laughed and helped him settle out the small gifts they’d brought him – a stack of fresh comics and a big container of chicken rice soup from the local deli.

“VERY not helpful,” Jake said, as they helped him with his arm exercises. Between the two of them, he was able to eat, to get himself stretched out, and to reach the remote. They were surprisingly helpful companions, when all was said and done. “At least I didn’t say I was poly.” His eyes went wide. “Polly…wolly doodle? I doodle all day. I need more drugs.”

As the long hospital days grew longer, Kevin and Ray didn’t leave Jake’s side. They made the time extremely bearable, even fun. When Rosa arrived to relieve them for the day, they actually seemed sorry to go.

She took one look at the scene and assessed it. “You told them you were bi,” Rosa said flatly.

“HAH!” Jake said. Then his eyes went wide. “Oh noo…”

“Could be worse,” she said. “You could’ve told them you have crushes on them both.” Then she gestured toward his IV. “Want more of the good stuff?”

“Later,” he said, and sunk under the covers.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

Hours later, Kevin and Ray lay in bed with Cheddar between them, silently considering their day. “This is as disaster,” said Kevin, staring up at the ceiling.

“Indeed, we do have quite a quandary on our hands. You don’t suppose that Jake is polyamorous as well?”

“He might have meant anything by what he said. Raymond, you wouldn’t be interested in…expanding the horizons of our marriage, would you?”

“Why? Have you been considering it?”

Kevin shrugged. “Occasionally. I'm honestly surprised you consider him to be compatible. However, I'd never considered anyone a proper compatible third to our union until now. Cheddar does tolerate him, and he might be taught to garden and appreciate fine wine. That’s four out of ten on the compatibility chart.”

“I do like him. And when he’s discharged next week, he will need our help in the mobility department,” observed Ray. 

“That’s because he’s a mess,” Kevin said.

“Darling, so are we. So what will our ground rules be?”

“We shouldn’t pressure him into a situation he doesn’t want, of course. No forced intimacy. And we should approach any major decisions together as a unit but maintain fairness and autonomy.”

“I agree. No caveats?”

“None. Are you sure that you want it to be with him?”

“Well, I suppose there’s something enchanting about him. The can-do spirit he has is rather…fascinating, I suppose. And he has a fine bottom.”

 

“As long as you don’t think his bottom’s better than mine, of course.”

 

“Again,” said Ray, “I will love both of your bottoms equally.”

 

Kevin laughed. “Excellent, for polyamorous relationships require equality. So I will only say that I find your bottoms equally charming as well.”

 

“Thank you for that,” Ray said, and kissed Kevin’s cheek.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

By the time Jake was released from the hospital he was generally mobile, but stuck on desk duty until his leg was healed. Until he was back on his feet he was living with Kevin and Ray, both of whom were nothing less than kind for him. But all of that sweetness and kindness were causing weird feelings to develop in his stomach – weird, love-like feelings. He definitely needed to have a talk with them both.

 

On his last day in their house though, over a movie, with Cheddar next to his propped-up leg, they were the ones who had a question for him. 

 

“I just wanted to thank both of you for being so understanding about my uh…weird confessions. Also about me putting the toilet paper on the spindle backwards twice.”

 

“That’s fine. Jake, we have a confession for you, too,” said Kevin.

 

“Yes, a confession,” said Ray.

 

Jake sighed. “Okay, I was the one who tried Cheddar’s Kibbles and Bits! I was hungry and I couldn’t find anything else in the cupboard.”

 

“It has nothing to do with that,” said Ray.

 

“Then what’s it about?” asked Jake.

 

Each man bent sideways and kissed one of Jake’s cheeks. 

The sound of pure joy he made was high pitched enough to cause Cheddar to gallop out of the room at full speed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to R for beta!


End file.
